29th Infantry Brigade (United Kingdom)
United Kingdom |allegiance= |branch=British Army |type=Infantry |size= |garrison= |nickname= "Frozen Arsehole" |battles=First World War *Gallipoli Campaign *Sinai and Palestine Campaign Second World War *Battle of Madagascar *Burma Campaign Korean War |decorations= |disbanded= }} The 29th Infantry Brigade was an infantry brigade unit of the British Army. It was originally raised in 1914 and saw service during the First and Second World Wars and the Korean War. First World War The 29th Brigade was formed in August 1914 as part of the 10th (Irish) Division, of the first wave of Kitchener's Army (K1). The division and brigade transferred to Lemnos in July 1915 in preparation for the Gallipoli landings. The 29th Infantry Brigade landed at Anzac Cove on August 6/7 of the same year, participating in the Battle of Chunuk Bair. The 10th (Irish) Division was withdrawn from Gallipoli to Salonika at the end of September 1915, elements of the division participating in actions at Karajakois, Yenikoi and Kosturino. In early September 1917, the Division was withdrawn to Egypt and took part in the Palestine Campaign where it fought in the third Battle of Gaza. The division moved back to Cairo at the end of the war. Second World War In the Second World War, the Cairo Brigade (a regular army force stationed in Egypt) was renamed as the 29th Infantry Brigade on 20 September 1939. In October 1939, it was redesignated as the 22nd Infantry Brigade. On 14 July 1940, a new 29th Independent Infantry Brigade Group was formed in Great Britain from regular army infantry battalions. It was successively under command of 12 Corps, West Sussex Division, 4 Corps and South Eastern Command before passing to War Office Control on 7 May 1941. The brigade, under command of Brig Frank Festing, led the invasion of Madagascar by Force 121 on 5 May 1942. It left Madagascar for two weeks in East Africa in late August 1942 and finally departed on 16 October 1942 for South Africa. After two months, it departed for India, arriving on 26 January 1943, and came under the command of Maj Gen Frank Festing's 36th Indian Infantry Division, where it was trained in amphibious assault operations. It entered Burma on 12 February 1944.Joslen Vol 1 pg 276-7 It remained in 36 Division, which was redesignated as the British 36th Infantry Division on 1 September 1944, for the rest of the campaign, returning to India in June 1944 before flying into North Burma in August 1944 and advancing south to Mandalay. Throughout its time in 36 Division, it was commanded by Brig Hugh Stockwell. It returned to India in May 1945. Officially recognised battles:Joslen Vol 1 pg 277 *North Arakan 1 January – 12 June 1944 *Mandalay 12/13 February – 21 March 1945 *Rangoon Road 1 April – 6 May 1945 Korean War The 29th Brigade was back in existence by 1949, and then was re-mustered after the outbreak of the Korean War as 29th Independent Infantry Brigade to reinforce the United Nations war effort. When it arrived in Korea, in December 1950, it comprised the 1st Battalion, Royal Northumberland Fusiliers, 1st Battalion, the Gloucestershire Regiment, 1st Battalion, the Royal Ulster Rifles, 8th King's Royal Irish Hussars, C Squadron, 7th Royal Tank Regiment (specialised armour), 45 Field Regiment RA, 11 LAA Battery RA, and 170 Mortar Battery RA, plus supporting units. It also incorporated elements from non-British forces, including the Belgian United Nations Command. The brigade saw action during the third Battle for Seoul in late December 1950 and the Chinese Spring Offensive (the Battle of the Imjin River) in April 1951. In July 1951, it was re-organized as 29th British Infantry Brigade and absorbed into the 1st Commonwealth Division. Component Units 1914–1918 * 5th (Service) Bn, the Royal Irish Regiment (August 1914 to June 1915) * 6th (Service) Bn, the Royal Irish Rifles (August 1914 to May 1918) * 5th (Service) Bn, the Connaught Rangers (August 1914 to April 1918) * 6th (Service) Bn, the Prince of Wales' Leinster Regiment (Royal Canadians) (August 1914 to 2 May 1918) * 10th (Service) Bn, the Royal Hampshire Regiment (June 1915 to November 1916) * 1st Bn, the Prince of Wales' Leinster Regiment (Royal Canadians) (November 1916 to end of war) * 29th Machine Gun Company (May 1916 to May 1918) * 29th Trench Mortar Battery (October 1916 to October 1917) * 1/54th Sikhs (April 1918 to end of war) * 1/101st Grenadiers (April 1918 to end of war) * 2/151st Infantry (June 1918 to end of war) 1939 *1st Bn, The Buffs (East Kent Regiment) *2nd Bn, Scots Guards 1940–1945 *1st Bn, The Royal Scots Fusiliers *2nd Bn, The East Lancashire Regiment *2nd Bn, The Royal Welch Fusiliers *2nd Bn, The South Lancashire Regiment (only till April 16, 1944) *29 Independent Brigade Group Anti-tank Company (1 September 1940 – 18 January 1941) *204 Anti-tank Battery, Royal Artillery (16 July 1940 – 5 May 1941) *17 Field Regiment, Royal Artillery (16 July 1940 – 5 May 1941) *"E" Company, 5 Argyll & Sutherland Highlanders (Machine Guns) 16 August 1940 – 11 June 1941) *29 Independent Brigade Group Machine Gun Company Argyll & Sutherland Highlanders (12 June 1941 – 31 October 1941) *29 Independent Brigade Group Reconnaissance Company (19 January 1941 – 5 May 1941) *29 Independent Brigade Group Machine Gun Company Northumberland Fusiliers (19 January 1941 – 5 May 1941) *"B" SS Squadron Royal Armoured Corps (20 August 1942 – 1 June 1943) *455 Independent Light Battery, Royal Artillery (20 August 1942 – 1 June 1943) *"D" Company, 2 Manchester Regiment (Machine Guns) 17 October 1943 – 16 June 1944) *236 Field Company, Royal Engineers (16 July 1940 – 25 January 1943) *29 Independent Brigade Group Company, Royal Army Service Corps 1 August 1940 – 5 May 1941) *154 Field Ambulance, Royal Army Medical Corps (16 July 1940 – 25 January 1943) *29 Independent Brigade Group Workshop, Royal Army Ordnance Corps (27 April 1940 – 10 July 1941) *29 Independent Brigade Group Ordnance Field Park, Royal Army Ordnance Corps (29 April 1940 – 5 May 1941) *29 Independent Brigade Group Provost Section, Royal Military Police (18 July 1940 – 15 January 1943) From May–Aug 1945 *1st Bn, The Cameronians (Scottish Rifles) *1st Bn, The Essex Regiment *2nd Bn, The Queen's Royal Regiment (West Surrey) From Nov 1950 – July 1951 *As 29th Independent Infantry Brigade '''From July–Nov 1951 *1st Bn Royal Northumberland Fusiliers *1st Bn Gloucestershire Regiment *1st Bn Royal Ulster Rifles '''From Nov 51 – Nov 52 *1st Bn Royal Norfolk Regiment *1st Bn Royal Leicestershire Regiment *1st Bn The Welch Regiment from Nov 52 – July 53 *1st Bn The Black Watch *1st Bn The King's Regiment (Liverpool) *1st Bn The Duke of Wellington's Regiment Commanders World War II *Lt-Col E.G. Earle (acting commander) *Brig. Sir G.W.H. Leese, Bart *Brig. J.M.L. Grover *Brig. F.W. Festing *Brig. H.C. Stockwell *Brig. G.E.R. Bastin *Lt-Col. C.S. Mill *Brig. J.J. McCully Korean War *Brig Thomas Brodie *Brig A.H.G. Ricketts *Brig D.A. Kendrew Notes References * * * External links * * the 10th (Irish) Division at 1914–1918 29 Infantry Category:Military units and formations of the United Kingdom in the Korean War Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War I Category:United Nations contingents in Korea